robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
M60
U.S.A |caliber = |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Generic |anim = Firearm Large |driveby = |flags = |filename = M60 |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The M60 is a machine gun featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design 3D Universe As the name suggests, the weapon is based on the , specifically the M60E1 model. Its bipod is folded and the belt box is not inserted. Instead, the bullet belt drapes off the gun. Additionally, the front sight is facing backwards. Performance 3D Universe The M60 is the strongest firearm in terms of damage per bullet; the M60 takes down a police helicopter within 36 rounds, whereas most bullet-based weapons (including the Minigun) need 176 rounds to take one down. Additionally, the M60's bullets knock targets down just like shotguns and the Python, and can aim in first person just like assault rifles, with the bonus of having a 100-round load. It has a long range accuracy, and it is the only Heavy Weapon with which the player can both move to a normal walking pace and jump with it, since the M60 is wielded as an assault rifle. In GTA Liberty City Stories, it has a faster rate of fire than in Vice City. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery In-game model M60-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories M60-GTAVC-PS2.png|Original PS2 version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The front sight is facing the correct direction, and the buttstock, feed tray cover, handguard, gas cylinder and bipod are more correctly modeled. M60-GTAVC-FortBaxter.png|The M60 in one of the guard towers in Fort Baxter, GTA Vice City M60.jpg|Tommy Vercetti with an M60 CutsceneM60-GTAVC.JPG|Cutscene M60 in GTA Vice City, which uses the original PS2 model (except that it lacks the front sight) M60 LCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani holding an M60 in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories HUD icon M60-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. M60-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. M60-GTALCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. M60-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. Artwork Phil-GTAVCSLoadscreen-Artwork.png|Phil Cassidy carrying an M60 in his artwork in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, though the weapon doesn't appear in this game. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Received in the mission Phnom Penh '86, when the player has to kill the remaining gang members inside the house. *Is one of the acquired weapons in the mission Gun Runner. Can be kept post-mission. *Little Haiti - Available to buy from Phil’s Place after completion of Boomshine Saigon ($8,000). *Fort Baxter Air Base - In the west guard tower (Use the Cop Outfit to get in and out unharmed). ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale - On roof of a hangar close to a ramp. *Spawns at each safehouse upon completing all 20 rampages. *Usable during the AWOL Angel side mission. Trivia General *The firing sound is shared with the Hunter's chain gun. *The weapon model shows the belt feeding from the right side instead of the left for the real M60. See Also *Combat MG - A similar light machine gun appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} de:M60 es:M60 pl:M-60 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns